Reincarnation
by Derdekea
Summary: After flunking yet another math test, Kagome runs into a mysterious and strangely familiar boy on her way home from school. Seeking the guidance of her friends in the feudal era seems to have dont more than confuse her further. Please r
1. Default Chapter

Yeah...so I like don't own Inu Yasha...figures huh?

Kagome looked down at the test, so simple and yet threatening. Her math teacher had warned that if she failed or was "sick" during another test then she would have to be put back a grade. The Shikon jewel was important and all, but, honestly, she did still call her era her home. Besides, she thought, it always makes Inu Yasha really mad when she's gone, and he's so cute when he's mad!

Pushing him from her mind she scanned over the test question. Shocked, she realised that something wasn't quite as it should be...

"Umm...sir...isn't this the test on radicals...?" she asked tentatively, gazing up at the teacher.

"That was last week," he said coldly. "Due to your absence you received yet another zero. I hoped you read ahead in the text book. This test is the difference between a pass and a fail," he finished his statement with heavy emphasis on "fail".

Cursing herself inwardly she chewed on her bottom lip and stared pointlessly at the test. She glanced helplessly around the class but her rabble of friends themselves were themselves already too absorbed in the test. The questions were pure gibberish to her. None of the stupid symbols made any sense. Math had never been easy, but this was impossible.

And all that wasted studying! In feudal era, there Shippou, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku and her are being attacked daily by demons and Kagome had wasted so much time studying.

Of course, it hadn't been a complete waste. Even studying angered Inu Yasha.

Writing down nonsense answers she was the first finished. Primly, Kagome stood up and marched to the front of the class and handed in her dismal test. Glancing at her answers the teacher shook his head slightly but accepted it without a word. After collecting her stuff from the desk she left the class quietly, only to slam the door accidentally upon leaving.

At least it was her last class, she considered. Kagome didn't know what she would do if she had to sit through another boring, mundane, ordinary class. Lunch was even worse. Her idiot friends wouldn't stop twittering about nothing. Kagome had more important matters to contemplate. Naruka's trouble mongering was a little more important than the latest celebrity couples. But then again, she told herself, a day off now and then was nice too—even if it did entail unforgivingly strict math teachers. She'd probably miss school when fighting and in danger of her life.

She decided to take a different route home.

While crossing the street Kagome's nose began to itch, foreboding a sneeze. Her immunity to pollution was down from all her time in the unindustrialised past. Slowing her pace she was overwhelmed by an assault of sneezes, merely a meter from the sidewalk, oblivious to the oncoming traffic.

"Watch out!" an oddly familiar voice said from behind her. Kagome whirled around only to be pushed roughly to the sidewalk from behind. She fell painfully on her knees, scraping the skin and bruising the bone.

Brushing the gravel from her hands, she gasped as she saw her saviour. He looked remarkably, scarily, similar to Inu Yasha on a new moon, even if his pitch hair was rather shorter. And instead of the fire rat red, he wore instead the uniform of a neighbouring school that a cousin of hers attended. He passed as another student. He even held himself normally.

"Quit staring," the boy demanded eerily in Inu Yasha's voice, thought showing no recognition . When Kagome continued to gawk he soften up and inquired as to whether she was okay.

"Uh, yeah...I'm fine...thanks..."she stuttered. Who was this kid? He looked exactly like Inu Yasha, and even acted like him. Another demon in her time?

"Just don't let it happen again," said the mysterious boy as her marched off in the opposite direction from the shrine and her home.

On the rest of the way home, Kagome went over the events in her head. If he had been a demon then he probably wouldn't have made his move then. Though it could be considered sneaky move, it was a little too obvious for Naraku. He generally went to great measures to put a little more finesse into his plots. It could still be an independent demon out to get the Shikon shards. Hastily she checked around her neck just to make sure. They were all there. The mysterious Inu Yasha-like boy hadn't taken them.

She had planned on staying the night with her family, and eating a nice home cooked meal and sleeping in her room, but quickly vetoed that idea. Kagome had to talk to Kaede as soon as possible. Maybe she would have an idea of what was happening brewing.

"Mum," she apologised, "I really I have to go back tonight...something's just come up that I'll regret if I ignore...I know you were really looking forward to dinner tonight...sorry," she finished lamely.

"That's fine honey," he mother said, but she had been seconds too slow to mask the disappointment on her face. Kagome agreed. It really was a disappointment that she couldn't stay for just one night and eat a quality meal and sleep in a real bed.

"Say hi to Souta, will you?" she asked uncomfortably.

Her mother nodded in acquiescence, false smile still plastered on her face.

Kagome rushed up the stairs to collect her stuff, making sure everything packed, from first aid to ramen. She'd long since given up with decent food. Inu Yasha's indifference to all her work infuriated her too much. Besides, she was still a little spooked from her encounter.

On the other side of the wall she was intent on locating the miko immediately. She inhaled deeply clearing her lungs of the sootiness of the city. The past really was nice. Glancing around the clearing Kagome couldn't spot any of her friends. Though slightly disappointed she knew that they weren't expecting her for another day. So she made her way down the well-known path to the village.

However, before she could make it out of the wood, she caught sight of a bright red and white cloth through the trees. Hoping to catch Kaede, Kagome ran towards her. Strangely though, Kaede ran from her in the direction away from the village. Kagome was quite surprised at just how fast that old lady could run. Quickening into a sprint she chased after the older woman, but, burdened by her cumbersome sack, she quickly lost sight of her.

Well, that was weird, Kagome thought to herself as she set forth once again on the track to the village. I'll have to speak to her about that too.

In the village she went immediately to the priestess's place and was greeted by another surprise. The woman was already there.

"Hi...I thought I saw you in woods..." Kagome's voice trailed off, "but that wasn't you was it?"

"No, I've been in the village all day," Kaede replied simply. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Uh, I wanted to ask you something and I didn't think it should wait, and then I saw someone in a miko outfit and I thought it was you. Kikyo?"

"So it would appear," Kaede said calmly. "Sit down. Have you eaten?"

Kagome shook her and sat on the wood floor by the fire and began moodily poking the fire with a stick. Kikyo. That made far more sense than Kaede. Kikyo must have been using her temporary absence as means to get close to Inu Yasha, just like always. I sharp pang pierced her heart as Kagome remembered that Inu Yasha, who she knew she loved, and Kikyo were meant for each other, born in the same time whose relationship had been shattered by the cruel Naraku. At least that was one thing she owed him. Without the tragedy she never would have met Inu Yasha.

"Well, what else is it you wanted to ask me?" Kaede inquired as she seated herself down beside Kagome.

"Oh, yeah" Kagome said. Quickly she spilled out the incident with the creepy Inu Yasha boy in her time.

Kaede was thoughtful for several moments, staring blankly into the fire. After several minutes she opened her mouth to speak, just as the real Inu Yasha stepped through into the room. Quickly she closed her mouth and turned to Inu Yasha.

"Why are you here?" he demanded of Kagome. "I thought you had another one of your stupid tests."

"I...I..." Kagome wasn't sure whether to speak of the incident with Inu Yasha. He would probably take the impersonation as a personal offence and go rush off to the well and cause a lot of trouble in town looking for him. Kagome looked to Kaede for support, who seeing the same consequences, shook her head slightly. Instead, Kagome when on the onslaught. "What? You don't want me here? Kikyo's here now. I saw her. That's it isn't it?"

Startled by her words, Inu Yasha backed down and muttered that it was nice to see her before expected.

Please review! Even if just to tell me you've read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own inu yasha :'(

After a night in the village, Inu Yasha and Kagome met with Shippou, Miroku and Sango early in the morning. All looked slightly tired and sore eyed, though glad at the prospect of getting their adventure underway. Shippou immediately jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder and began quizzing her about her stay at home.

"How was the test-thingy?" he asked, far more concerned than Inu Yasha was. He looked expectantly at Kagome with his big brown eyes.

"Well..." Kagome said, hanging her head shamefully, "I didn't do so well. I guess I'll just have to live without a study block next year..." Unless they put her back a full grade. College was becoming less and less a realistic choice.

"Don't worry about it," was Miroku's attempt at consolation, with an added pat on the shoulder. His efforts were however somewhat marred by the extended length of time his hand lay on her shoulder, only to be removed by the piercing gaze of Inu Yasha. "So, when did you get back? Didn't expect to have to get up this early in the morning. Bit of shock a shock, a good one of course..."

"Yeah, well, I guess I changed my mind, you know? Just couldn't wait, I mean," Kagome replied uneasily, remembering the previous night.

Her wish that Inu Yasha would just disappear for a few minutes, so she could talk to Kaede had been unfortunately granted. After he had waited for what he thought to be a long enough time for Kaede and Kagome to fall asleep, greatly miscalculating, he had walked off into the night, presumably to seek out Kikyo. Though feeling somewhat heartbroken, Kagome had nonetheless taken advantage of the situation and had gone over to talk to the priestess about the remaining mystery: that very Inu Yasha-like boy from the future.

"It could be a demon...though your time appears to be gifted with a distinct dearth of 't say why though," Kaede had said brokenly. "But I doubt it's Naraku. Not even his reach is that far. An independent demon though. There's a thought," For several moments the old women had stared through the dying embers. Suddenly she had looked up at Kagome and asked her a question, "Do you believe that given the chance Inu Yasha will truly become a full-blooded demon? When you and the group defeat Naraku?"

It had then been Kagome's turn to start absentmindedly into fire. "Well, I guess so. He's pretty determined you know...that is what he wants most, isn't it?" she had finished uncertainly. Surprisingly her eyes had begun to water, but Kagome had told herself crossly that more smoke than it seemed must be coming of the fire.

Kaeda had tilted her head indulgently. "Yes, perhaps," but she hadn't really believed what she said. "Let's get some sleep, shall we. Adventuring tomorrow I suppose?"

Kagome had nodded mutely as she headed back towards her pallet. After several minutes of watching the static red glow on the walls, she had piped up, "Why do you ask though?"

Drearily, the priestess had responded groggily, "Well, the two woman he loved were both mortal..." A long yawn, a slight snore, and the discussion was over.

Kagome was blasted back into the present by a sharp poke in her belly.

"Your tummy's all squishy," Shippou said. Before Kagome was even given a chance to snap a scathing comment back, he inquired further. "We gotta go...Hey, and why are your cheeks all red like that?"

Touching her cheek she realised it was hot with a blush. Blushing further she walked her bicycle quickly over to the rest of her already departing group. Shippou ran on behind her, demanding why she was so angry with him. He really hadn't meant any harm. She slowed down her bike enough to let him hop on.

"Oh sorry, I thought you saw us leave," Miroku apologised, seemingly sincerely.

Everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts. Kagome was still wondering how whatever Inu Yasha intended to do with the Shikon jewel was related to the conversation's original topic when Sango broke the silence.

"Kagome, when do you have to get back to your home?" she asked as she peered over her boomerang. "It just might be useful to know how far afield we should risk going. After all, we could always run into trouble."

"What!?" Inu Yasha demanded. "You don't have to go back again, do you? You were just there and even while you were here last time, you were _studying_. Well?"

"Umm..." Kagome began, "I have a report to hand in soon...The day after tomorrow, to be precise..." Seeing the disgusted looked on his face, she added, "It really has to be done! I will only take a day. I won't even work on it here...just a couple of hours of work at home. Really." It was the end of term. She didn't even want to know how Inu Yasha would react at the end of semester when she had all of her exams...not that it would matter of course, whether or not she took them. Kagome was sure she'd be so far behind by then that not even a one hundred percent score would save her.

"That's okay," Miroku assured her.

They continued in a tense silence for a while after. The fresh air had quickly lost its novelty and now Kagome was back to fretting about life's many problems.

Nothing much happened that day. They never even made it to a village and were forced to camp out that night by a small river. They at ramen, which was for the most of them a meagre supper, but for Inu Yasha a feast. Finally with the full moon, Kagome settled herself into the warm sleeping bag, still wearing her day clothes. That unsettling twinkle in Miroku's eyes had informed her and Sango that changing that night might not have been prudent.

Much to her chagrin, it seemed there were simply too many thoughts pushing for space in her head to let in the possibility of sleep. Long after her compatriots snores had shattered most of the night-time noises, she lay staring at the startingly bright stars overhead. Over the harsh cacophony of snores, she began listening to the river splash down its designated path and when she strained, even the rustling of the forest's trees on the other side of the river.

Too caught up in her distracting sound search outwards, Kagome failed to notice the soft sound of footfalls just outside the firelit circle. Craning her neck to determine whether of not that was a wolf's cry in the distance she finally caught sight of the looming shadow, framed by the dimming firelight. Before she could utter a cry, an unnaturally strong hand gripped around her mouth and pull her away from her friends. Kagome felt the cold metal put against her neck. She couldn't help but think wearily that she had been just about to get to sleep.

Her tiredness, though soon wore off, quickly replace by sheer panic, squirming and twisting in the grip. But the hand was obstructing her airways. She simply didn't have enough air to continue. But Kagome couldn't simply surrender. She had no idea who her assailant could be. If she continued though, she'd probably pass out, and that might be even worse...

Even before she had weighed the possibilities, her decision was made by her with a sharp crack on the head.

She was finally given repose as she sunk painfully into the dark.

Please review. It's really _really_ appreciated.


	3. Chapitre 3

Don't own inu yasha

Kagome woke feeling as though her head had been split horizontally along its back. She opened her eyes but the light was too harsh. Lightly, she brushed along the back of her head with her hand. From what she could gather without hurting herself too much, underneath her black hair, matted with congealed blood, was a large bruised bump. From this epicenter numbing pain throbbed in agonizing harmony with her pulse, throughout her body. Slowly she placed her arm back to her side. It felt as though it was weighed with lead, along with the rest of her.

Kagome couldn't remember the exact events that had led up to this moment, but from what she'd previously endured her situation didn't come as great a surprise as it might. Unfortunately, her split head might as well have been full of lead for all it was proving useful. She felt so helpless.

"Awake?"

Kagome startled unintentionally. That was a voice she knew all too well. Slowly her mind, at least, began to loosen, though the pain did not diminish. After several steady and deep breaths, Kagome made another try at opening her eyes. It hurt and made her head ache all the more, but she didn't feel quite so helpless.

Blinking she looked around her surroundings for the speaker. She was perched upright in a sitting position against a rock beside a river. The same river, Kagome quickly remembered, that she and her friends had camped beside that night, though she couldn't tell whether or not she was upstream or down. After the quick epiphany, the entire events of the past night came flooding back...at least she thought it had been the past night. Any confidence, though, gained from this small feat was quickly shattered by a renewed confusion.

The voice seemingly belonged to Kikyo.

Disbelief welled up inside Kagome. This wasn't Kikyo's style. No, she generally used far more finesse than a strike on the head. It could of course be a demon impersonating her. That was far more logical. Yet, gazing up into her captors eyes, Kagome felt that the most logical explanation wasn't the true one.

Surprisingly, for though Kagome was the injured one, the one in danger, Kikyo's eternal calm had been broken. A clear frown was visible between her eyes...and she was pacing in clear frustration.

Licking dry lips Kagome managed to stammer a quiet question. "Why Kikyo?" she said simply. There didn't seem to be much else to add.

"Why not Kagome?" she responded bitterly. "Every day you spend here you distance Inu Yasha from me. You are not meant to be here."

Kagome wished suddenly to burst into tears. Though cruel, Kikyo's words held a note of truth. Nevertheless, she succeeded to resist and attempted to hold a mask. "Why so suddenly worried? You're the one who keeps on leaving!"

A slight smile flicked across Kikyo's face, contradicting the ever present furrow between her brow. "You're the one who is going to leave. This era. That way we will both get as what we want."

"And how do you figure that?" Kagome threw back defiantly. Unfortunately the gusto in which she'd expressed herself recoiled back with a painful knock on her head on the rock. Stars swam in front of her eyes.

"Because you don't belong here," she replied.

Kagome didn't have any retort for that. She didn't have it in her to shout out something pointlessly loyal. It would only sound stupid. What Kikyo said was the truth. But, to make up the lack of stupid dialogue, she felt wet tears fall on her cheeks.

After waiting a sufficient time for an answer, Kikyo continued. "You honestly have no idea what I'm speaking of, do you?" She chuckled coldly. "But I can see it in your eyes. I am not a priestess for nothing." Kikyo paused yet again, waiting. But Kagome had nothing to say. Her head hurt to much even begin considering what Kikyo seemed to think utterly and completely obvious. Finally, exasperated at Kagome's refusal to speak, Kikyo resumed parole. "Before you left your own time, did you not encounter a boy whose resemblance and poise was that of Inu Yasha, save that he would surely be a common mortal in you time?"

Surprised yet again, Kagome nodded dumbly.

"And yet you have no idea still?" Kikyo said, laughing louder than previously. "You didn't honestly believe that the puppy would chose to become a demon? Not when he clutches mindlessly to that sword to remain a _half_-demon. Whether in battle, old age, or my personal plans, he will eventually perish to world around us."

Something tickled in the recesses of Kagome's mind. She knew that what Kikyo spoke of was true, but the point that Kagome, like all good students, was to discover for herself remained lost. Maybe if Kikyo hadn't hurt her than she would be able to comprehend this seemingly importants message. Her head simply hurt too much.

Kikyo remained staring at her reincarnation. For the third time, Kagome's lack of comprehension disappointed her. Sighing in frustration she shook her head and started walking away, leaving Kagome helpless and impaired beside a rock.

Still shaking her head, she said, "Go home. See what I mean" She looked into the distance and proceeded, "I'm sure your friends will find you soon." She flitted Kagome a knowing and sarcastic smile and walked into the distance.

Kagome wasn't sure what to do. She dare not follow the demon priestess...even had she wanted to. It would probably be more prudent to stay where she was. Inu Yasha would surely be able to sniff out her trail. If she chose to follow the little river, with her current luck, she would end up in only distancing herself from her friends. Besides, she'd always been told that if ever lost to remain in one place.

Teetering slightly, she shimmied herself up the rock. The leaden feeling seemed to have abated considerably during Kikyo's rant. She drank from the river and, on impulse, rinsed the back of her head, cleaning her hair and deadening the bump.

Soon she heard shouts over the distance. They were quickly drawing closer, and after only a few more minutes, she could make out her own name being called by her friends.

"I'm here!" she shouted back.

Quickly, Inu Yasha appeared from over the bank. "You okay?" he inquired softly.

"Yes," she responded.

"What happened?" he said, touching lightly the tear stains on her cheek and gazing at her uncharacterly messy hair, rage poorly hidden behind amber eyes.

As the rest of the gang rushed up to her, Kagome gave a censored recount of the recent events. Somehow she didn't want to tell the whole truth. It revealed too many of her feelings that she hoped were at least veiled hazily to her friends.

When she was finished, Miroku asked her if she knew what Kikyo had wanted, but she adamantly replied that she didn't. He had let it drop.

Inu Yasha's anger had dropped completely at the mere mention of Kikyo. He seemed to be struggling within himself, lost in thought.

After several minutes of rest and some quick remedies thanks to her anachronic first aid kit she felt up to traveling.

"I think we should go back to the village" Sango said kindly, avoiding Inu Yasha's look. "Kagome is still hurt and she does have that report due soon. Unless you sense a shard nearby Kagome?" Kagome shook her head. "Come, Kilala will take us," she finished gently.

Smiling gratefully at Sango, she climbed onto the giant demon-cat's back.

Review please.


	4. Capítulo 4

Once home, Kagome didn't even bother to greet her family. She went immediately to the bathroom and showered. The quick dunk in the river hadn't done much for her hair. Cleaning it thoroughly without scraping the thin scab covering the bump proved very difficult. By the time she was steeping out of the shower, there was practically no hot water left in the tank. But she looked, and felt, much better, cleaner, prettier.

Gently patting her hair dry, she walked into the kitchen. Her mother was already busy making supper.

"Hello!" her mother said brightly. "That report I assume? Sit down. Dinner'll be ready soon—No, no. I'll get the plates."

Grateful for her mother, Kagome sat obediently down at the table and waited patiently. She was terribly hungry. She had only eaten a few snacks on Kilala's back during the ride to the village and had rushed to well and home. She had quite a bit to consider...but she still had that report.

After several minutes Sota and her grandfather filed into the dining room and settled down to eat.

The food was, as always, wonderful. Soon though Kagome was beginning to feel terribly tired. She had, after all, barely slept the previous night. There were the silvery shadows dancing to the side of her vision that indicated exhaustion. Her mother quickly saw her daughter's fatigue and directed conversation away from Kagome. She was just beginning to nod off when her mother abruptly stopped the family chatter and said, "Oh, Kagome, before I forget, a boy phoned saying he had one of your books."

"Huh?" Kagome responded unintelligently. "Oh. Really? Did he say who he was?" She finished yawning.

"Yes...a Matthew fellow I believe. He left his phone number. Here, I'll write it down," she said as she printed it out in her small, clear hand. "Anyone you know?" she added as she handed the scrap of paper to Kagome.

"No. Don't think so," Kagome told her mother. Standing up a gathering some of the dishes she said, "I'm too tired to phone whoever he is now." After another yawn, she added, "Mind if I skip dishes? I promise I'll make up for it tomorrow."

"Certainly," her mother answered and gathered up the dishes. "You really look like you need a rest in a real bed."

All the more grateful Kagome wandered upstairs and passed out on the bed for what seemed like two seconds before her brother was heard knocking on her door for breakfast. Kagome still felt considerably sleepy, though a bit more rested. The bump on the back of her head didn't hurt quite so much and the silvery shadows had disappeared. She didn't feel like braving another day at school, but pretending she was sick would use up valuable and endangered excuses.

School was as bad as she had predicted. Her math teacher sent home with her a note to be signed by her mother informing her that she was being held back a class. Her friends pestered her about her boyfriend, who, they were in perfect accord, she should dump (never once wondering how Kagome found the time to develop such a complicated relationship if she was so sick all the time). When school was finally over, Kagome rushed home down the quickest route, though curiosity nagged that she take the alternative route where she saw that mysterious boy. Her book report however simply couldn't wait.

Bounding up the stairs and wheezing unattractively, she came into her room and looked on the desk for the book she needed to read, summarise and analyse by the morrow. Pens, paper, even a dictionary, were all there, but the book wasn't. In a half-panicked frenzy she tore her immaculate room apart. But after ten minutes of destruction and an hour of cleaning later, nothing had been found.

She fell face first onto her bed. This was so _unfair_. The double-life wasn't suiting Kagome very well at this time. Here, her poor book had disappeared seemingly out of thin air.

After ten or so minutes of wallowing in self pity, Kagome noticed a scratchy and crumpled up piece of paper by her neck. Upon closer inspection the scrap turned out to be the number of the Matthew, who had phone because...he had something of hers! Feeling both happy for another shot at passing this class, at least, and foolish for not having realised that two and two were connected sooner, Kagome scurried downstairs to phone her saviour.

She stopped muttering to herself when a woman's voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello," Kagome began, putting on her sweetest voice. She didn't want this Matthew fellow busy and unable to get her the book. "This is Kagome. I believe your son has something of mine. He phoned a while ago, but my I wasn't there so her left his number...so is he...er...there?" she finished lamely.

"Son?" the lady said, slightly surprised. "Oh! You mean Matthew, my nephew. Just a quite call then? Yes, yes...I'll call him right now." Through the connection the aunt's voice could be heard yelling.

Several seconds later, a bored and hurried voice sounded on the phone.

"Hi?"

Kagome gasped. Though it was mechanised in a way that his had never been, the voice was that of Inu Yasha. It had to be that boy who had saved that day in the park. The one that both Kaede and Kikyo had made incomprehensible allusions towards.

"Uh? Anyone there?" the dark-haired boy on the other end of the line said irritably. "Look I really—"

"Er...yes," Kagome began, clearly flustered. Exhaustion and other matters had made it very easy to ignore problems she connected with the feudal era. "My mom told me you had a book of mine...You wouldn't happen to have it still?"

"Oh...Kagome is it?" he asked. Before she could answer he continued briskly in an disturbingly Inu Yasha-like manner, "It must have fallen out of your bag on the street that day. I didn't think you were gonna get it...Its been awhile since I first phone," he finished in an offhand way.

"I was sick." Polite and proper conversation was the last thing she wanted.

"Uh...okay," Mathew said, seemingly somewhat put out by Kagome's awkwardness. He hastened on, "Do you need it soon? I'll give it to you tomorrow on the way home from school. We could meet at the street you nearly got flattened."

"Sorry. I need it tonight. Now more like it."

"Well, I'm busy tonight," he replied stonily.

"That's okay, I guess. I'll get my mom to drive me to your house. What's your address?" Kagome was cursing herself inwardly. Dangerous copy or whatever, her immediate priority was getting the book and passing her class, whether or not it brought to where he lived.

"No one's going to be there. If you had phone sooner maybe you wouldn't be in this problem."

Kagome was taken aback for a heartbeat by this completely Inu Yasha outlook. Anger and reproach had resounded clearly through the telephone. If this was an impostor, he had done his homework well.

"Well," she began, subconsciously pitching her voice the same way as when she argued with Inu Yasha, "why don't you simply leave it in front of your door or something. No one's going to steal my book. And if they do," she added, "it would make an adequate excuse for not completing my homework." Though she would have to stay another day and the real Inu Yasha wouldn't be at all happy about that.

"Look, I'm really busy. I shouldn't even by wasting my time on the phone now," he finished stubbornly and weakly—_extremely_ weakly. An enchanted necklace around Inu Yasha's neck had generally stopped any argument so pointless getting this far.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Kagome replied, equally as stubborn. "If you're there, you can give it to me in person, if not, I'll find by the door. Now what is your address?" she demanded.

Begrudgingly, he muttered where he lived and hung up the phone without so much as a farewell.

Angry and tired, Kagome stomped into the kitchen and informed her mother that she was to drive Kagome to get her book. Though she was puzzled about her daughter's abnormal anger, the mother didn't question and did as beckoned. Kagome was obviously under a lot of stress these days.

Matthew had apparently been busy as he had said. There was no light shining through the door and the book hung on a bag on the door knob, as instructed. Kagome fetched it and quickly went back to her mother.

When home, she scurried up the stairs and started working. She hadn't even finished reading it, and wasn't, until reasonably late in the night. Eating dinner in the conventional way had been entirely out of the picture. Then she set about with the actual work. Because of the speed read, and hour at which she commenced writing, she completed what was perhaps a C project. Not quite up to her usual standard, but it would have to do. She was finally allowed to fall asleep at roughly two in the morning.

Despite her weariness, knowing that the report was done made school far easier than the previous day. She was even happy enough to partake in the gossiping, though her information was sadly out of date. And the polluted air caused convincing and real coughs, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that she had been sick.

She walked home the alternative route again. The other one was getting sadly mundane. While she was happily envisaging seeing her friends again the next day, after a long night's sleep, when at she saw Matthew standing on the other side of the selfsame street they had first met.

--

Please review!!


End file.
